Home Sweet Home
by carissima
Summary: Jackie wants to talk about the future
1. Home Sweet Home

Hyde was in the basement alone, watching Charlie's Angels. His eyes were fixed on the screen, but he wasn't seeing much. He'd been going over the conversation he'd had with Jackie earlier. His requirement to speak during their 'conversations' were minimal, as Jackie happily tended to do most of the talking, but today's conversation had strayed from the standard topics of Jackie's hair, Jackie's cuteness, Jackie's cheerleading and Jackie's ideas on how he could make himself/his room/his job better. Today, Jackie had wanted to talk about the future, at which point Hyde had tried to distract her by kissing her, but she'd resisted, for once. That's when Hyde knew he was in trouble.

Earlier that day ....

Jackie strolled into Hyde's bedroom and sat on his bed. He was still asleep, so she waited patiently for about a minute before shaking him.

"Steven! Steven, wake up. Steven!" Jackie whined.

"Jackie, shut up," he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Steven, this is important. We need to talk,"

"It's too early to talk." Hyde tried to ignore by turning to face the wall.

"No, it's not. I've been up for hours talking to Donna about the future, and we need to talk," Jackie declared.

Hyde groaned. "C'mon Jackie, we can talk about that anytime."

"But I want to talk about it now," She pouted.

"And I don't," Hyde said firmly as he finally opened his eyes and turned to face her. "I could be persuaded into doing other stuff though." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, then reached up and brought her face down to his and kissed her thoroughly. She surrendered momentarily, but broke it off before it got too hot and heavy. She was well aware that he was an expert at making her forget what she wanted to say.

"Steven. If you aren't out of that bed in five seconds, I'm going to tell everyone that you cried at the end of 'Grease'," Jackie said triumphantly.

"Jackie, no-one's going to believe that," Hyde put his pillow over his head to drown her out since she wasn't going to let him fool around.

Jackie's body slumped in deflation. She thought for a minute, then she gently lifted the pillow from his face. "This is important," she said quietly.

Hyde sighed and turned around. "Okay Jackie, talk. But I'm not getting out of bed."

"Okay, so I was talking to Donna this morning and she asked me whether I was going to go to college or not." She looked over to check if he was listening. "And I got to thinking about what I want to do, since my graduation is this week."

Hyde shifted towards the wall, creating a space next to him and he motioned for Jackie to lie down. She slipped off her clogs settlied herself in the crook of Hyde's arm. She kept her gaze on the ceiling, trying to picture what she wanted out of life.

"I always thought college was for ugly people, I thought that maybe that's because the beautiful people, like me, always become glamorous models, or weather girls, or Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders. Which has always been my dreams, since I was a little girl. But the other day I was at the mall, looking at this totally gorgeous dress that would make me look so pretty, and I saw a woman in the store. She was dressed in a suit, and totally would have looked masculine, like Donna does, except she was really, really pretty. Anyway, I overheard her talking to someone who works in the store, and it turns out she owns the place! Like, all of it belongs to her, and she runs it herself. That made me think that maybe beautiful people do belong in college. Plus, Donna's starting at Wisconsin this fall, and I thought it might be kinda cool to go with her. I mean, I get good grades and stuff at school. I think I might be able to get in."

"That's because you stay in every Saturday night and do your homework," Hyde muttered.

"Exactly! All those times when you made fun of me, or tried to make me stay here instead but I said no, they paid off," Jackie smiled happily. "So, what do you think?"

"About college? I think you should go," Hyde said bluntly.

"Steven, how can you say that so quickly, without even thinking about it?" She asked, hurt.

"Because college is a good idea. It'll open your eyes to stuff, and it'll help you in the future," Hyde reeled off the reasons.

"But you didn't go to college," she pointed out.

"True, but I've been around, I've been on my own, I've survived. You've never been on your own. Plus, I hated school. You love school, and all the crap that goes on there. Most importantly, I don't have any desire to be anything more than I already am, so I'm counting on you to be successful so we can live off your money."

Jackie threw herself into Hyde's arms. "Steven! That's so sweet! You think we're gonna end up together!"

Hyde cursed, frowning. "I never said that."

"Yes you did!" Jackie squealed. "You said you were gonna live off me, that means you picture us together in the future!" 

"Fine, whatever, Jackie." He replied sending a losing battle.

Jackie grinned and fell back into her previous position of staring at the ceiling. Even though Hyde had said she should go to college, she still couldn't picture herself doing it. "If I went to college, we wouldn't see each other very much."

Hyde grinned. "Why do you think I told you to go?"

"Steven! Stop being a pig. I'm trying to decide my future here!" She crossed her arms pouting. "So anyway, I was thinking that if I didn't go to college, then I could get a job. And if I got a job, then we might be able to get our own place somewhere, instead of living off the Forman's and the Pinciotti's."

Hyde blinked. He hadn't been expecting that one. He felt his hands get clammy, and his heart begin to race. What was she thinking? They couldn't move in together. He liked his dark and dingy room. He liked having Mrs Forman cook and clean for him. He liked that the basement was just outside his room, and that at any time, he could come out of his room and find one of his friends there. He couldn't move out with Jackie. She'd drive him insane within a month, with her hair routines and her bad cooking. They wouldn't be able to afford anywhere decent, so she'd moan at him about wherever they ended up. She'd hate doing a 9-5 job, and she'd eventually hate him. No, there was no way they could move in together.

"Whatever you decide Jackie, don't decide it because of me." Hyde said softly, deciding to let her down gently.

Jackie turned and stared at him. "Why not?"

"Because you never know what might happen in the future. We might not be together in a month, let alone in a year." Hyde's blunt words had Jackie climbing out of bed in seconds.

"Steven, how could you say that to me? What do you mean, we might not be together in a month? I've just told you that I want us to move in together, and you wanna break up with me?!" She was close to tears.

"I never said that. I just said we might not be together." Hyde realised that he probably should have just been honest with her, instead of trying to be gentle.

"Fine. I'm glad I know where we both stand in this relationship. I thought it was something serious, but obviously you don't. Thanks for letting me know!" With that, Jackie stormed out, tears coursing down her cheeks.

And that was why Hyde was sitting on his own, watching Charlie's Angels, instead of making out with his girlfriend. He sighed thinking it best to give her time to cool down, but in reality, it had led to him going over and over and over what Jackie had said. Then he'd gone over it some more. His first thought had been that he'd made a mistake, suggesting that they might not be together in the future, but it was the truth. There was no guarantee for them, no matter what Jackie thought, and there was no way that he was going to pretend that there was.

His second thought, however, had been of waking up to Jackie every morning. Which had been followed by some hot images. That had been an uncomfortable ten minutes, but it had triggered something in his brain, as well as his pants. His next thought had been of coming home everyday to his own place. Some place that was actually his. Paid for by his own money, that he'd earned. That'd be pretty cool, he'd figured. Then he thought about the arguments that he and Jackie would inevitably have, but they had those anyway. If they moved in together, they'd just be arguing in a different place. Although there wouldn't be anywhere to escape. That could be a problem. He knew Jackie would never change, that she'd always complain, but he'd learned that most of Jackie's complaints were just superficial, that she complained mostly just to have something to say. She might complain about their place and her job, but she moaned about his room and her cheese maiden job already. Again, it would just be a shift of place and detail.

He couldn't believe that he was actually considering Jackie's plan because it was insane, totally crazy. But then again, everything about their relationship was unfathomable, yet they were still together, and strangely happy being together. Maybe, just maybe, it would work.

Jackie chose that moment to make a reappearance. She closed the basement door behind her, crossed her arms and looked at Hyde expectantly, her eyebrows raised. He ignored her but lifted his arm and rested it on the back of the couch. Jackie sighed and moved to sit beside him, settling herself in the crook of his arm.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and I'm starting to think that it might work," Hyde said without looking at her.

Jackie squealed and turned to face him, bouncing up and down. "Really, Steven? You aren't just saying it?"

"Jackie, do I ever say something I don't mean? I mean it, all right?" Hyde turned to face her. She had the biggest smile on her face which he couldn't resist cupping her face to give her a little kiss. "I think we should move in together. But only on one condition."

"Name it." Jackie was too ecstatic to care what Hyde's condition were.

"You're going to go to college," He informed her.

She looked at him, confused. "Huh? Steven, I can't go to college _and_ move in with you. We wouldn't be able to afford it."

"We might if you get a part-time job for when you aren't in class. And I was thinking about how I might look into getting a job in a better kitchen, where there'd be more money." Hyde shrugged, not sure of the details yet. He saw tears filling Jackie's eyes and kissed her again. "I'm as serious as you are, okay?" Jackie propelled into his arms with another little squeal. He rolled his eyes and stroked her back gently.

"Are we really gonna do this?" came Jackie's muffled voice.

Hyde paused, then smiled before answering her. "Yeah. I really think we are."


	2. Moving In

Hyde stared at the brown and orange flower patterned wallpapered walls. Walls that now belonged to him and Jackie. They were easily the ugliest things he'd ever seen in his life, yet he felt very attached to them. He was still slightly in shock about the whole moving-in together thing, yet here he was, staring at the walls of their apartment; ugly walls that belonged to him and Jackie. Huh. Imagine that.

Earlier that week …

"It's never too early to start looking for apartments. The sooner we find someplace, the sooner we can move in. And the sooner we move in, the sooner we can be alone. With a bed... alone. Did I mention we'd be alone?" Jackie's voice lowered and grew husky.

Hyde flipped the page of the magazine on his lap. "Yeah, I think you said that once or twice. We're alone now, Jackie. No-one comes into my room anymore, since that time Eric and Donna barged in when you were …"

"Steven!" Jackie interrupted quickly, her face flaming, "You said you'd never mention that … that … thing ever again!"

Hyde didn't bother to cover his smirk. "Hey, it was your idea. You wanted to try …"

"Steven Hyde, you shut up right now!"

"Or what?" Hyde raised his eyebrow.

Jackie narrowed her eyes and made a face at him. Sitting back against his wall, she crossed her arms.

Hyde ignored her, knowing she'd give in sooner or later.

Glancing at his watch, he realized that she'd been silent for over twenty minutes. Apparently, today it was to be later. He put the magazine down on the table to look at her and sighed.

"Come on," he stood up and reached for her hand.

Jackie grabbed it and jumped up to kiss him, "I knew you'd give in."

"Whatever you say, dear. Now, lets go find a tiny apartment where we'll have no personal space from each other, so we can start arguing and throwing things at each other as soon as possible," Hyde half-joked as he pulled Jackie towards the basement door.

"That's the spirit!" Jackie grinned.

After carrying two heavy suitcases, one full of Jackie's make-up, the other full of her shoes, up four flights of stairs, Hyde was trying his best to catch his breath before the gang arrived. In a fit of disgust, he threw the offending items down along with the bag of clothes under each arm. He then extended his scowl to include the apartment they'd chosen. Or rather, that had chosen them, since a lack of money and agreement in taste or preference had led them to sign the lease on the pokey little apartment with brown and orange flowers staring at him, mocking him.

A loud bang made him spin round, and seconds later he collapsed onto the only chair in the house, laughing and wiping tears from his eyes, Hyde had watched Eric fall through the door. On top of Eric was Fez, who had tripped over Eric's body. Lying across Fez was Kelso, and standing behind them were Donna and Jackie, both bent over laughing. The cases the three stooges had been carrying were flung across the floor, and the three of them were covered in Jackie's clothes. Fez had one of her skirts around his head; Eric was shrieking because he realized he was holding a lacy red bra.

In the midst of the carnage, a giggling Jackie caught Hyde's gaze. She blew him a kiss, and he winked at her. A sense of belonging settled over him. Their apartment might be ugly, it might be messy, it might be tiny, but it was theirs, and it was home. A flash of red drew his attention, only to find Kelso clambering over Fez, waving Jackie's underwear and giggling. With one quick movement, Hyde was sitting on Kelso, handing Jackie her bra and Kelso was screaming about his eye.

Since there was only one chair in the entire apartment, Donna arranged the suitcases in a circle while Eric and Fez poked and prodded Kelso, who was still wriggling underneath Hyde. He looked up in time to see his girlfriend turn her nose up at the décor of the kitchen. He grinned. Yeah, he was in for some good times, watching her adjust to the life she had pleaded with him to have.

Luckily, Eric had a brainwave before Jackie opened any cupboards.

"Guys, how about we crack open that housewarming present we brought along?"

"Forman, you shouldn't have," Hyde grinned.

"Steven! It's our first day in our new home. I don't want it contaminated with that stuff!" Jackie huffed.

Hyde drew her closer. "Jackie, look around. This house is already contaminated. This will just make you not care about the orange and brown flowers, and the mould in the bathroom, and the broken kitchen cupboards."

Jackie stared at him in horror. "What are you waiting for?!"

"This wallpaper is really nice. I think I'll ask Red if I can put it in my bedroom," Eric gazed at the walls.

"Steven, I love our apartment! It's all snugly. Snugly, ugly, fugly, gugly, glug glug glug …" Jackie giggled as she trailed off.

Hyde stared her before turning to grin at Eric. "Forman, I think that is a brilliant idea. Quick, write it down before you forget!" Hyde stared at the floor. "Man, where have all the pens gone? They were here a second ago!"

"Jackie, Hyde, I wanted to say that I love your apartment. But now that I am here, I can't. It's small. And ugly," Fez munched on some candy.

Donna grabbed the candy from Fez's hand. "Eric, when are we going to move out?"

Kelso laughed hysterically.

Eric grinned, "Donna, we're going to get an apartment when we find one as perfect as this one."

Fez moaned. "Hey, get off Hyde's lap! No making out in the circle. Ai. Why can't I ever make out in the circle? When is it Fez's turn?"

Kelso continued to laugh hysterically. "Fez, little buddy, you need a girlfriend. You can have one of mine if you want," He turned his attention back to Donna and Eric, "Donna, get off of Eric. He's not strong enough to hold you."

"Come on Kelso, let's leave, that way you can tell me more about these whores of yours," Fez led Kelso out of the apartment.

"Eric lets go rent an apartment, right now!" Donna jumped up and down.

"Okay!" Eric squealed, grabbing Donna's hand and rushed past Kelso and Fez.

Jackie and Hyde broke off their kiss. "Where did everyone go?" Hyde asked.

"Steven, do you realize we just made out for the first time in our new apartment?" Jackie grinned.

"You promised me lots of quality time alone with a bed," Hyde raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Steven! We have to unpack and clean first."

"Jackie, in about five seconds, I'm going to pick you up and put you on that bed you kept talking about. One…," Hyde put his arm under her legs and around her back to lift her up.

Jackie giggled as she let him carry her into their bedroom. The packing could wait. They had another christening of their new apartment that needed urgent attention.


End file.
